Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a touch device to input information by touch.
Description of the Related Art
As the weight of a display is light and the size of the display is slim, so a touch device is gradually being introduced in order to replace a keyboard or a mouth which needs the additional weight and space. Such the touch device may provide a user interface with the high intuitive in terms of capable of recognizing the user's operations at the same position as an image displayed on a screen.
Although the touch device provides the user interface with the high intuitive, the productivity is low and the processing costs are gradually increasing so that the touch device may be limited to be used in the display device.